Another normal day
by Frozen-Fortune
Summary: It's a normal day as Touya reads a book and reflects on what happened a past week. Rinku complains that he can't play outside because of the rain. What's this about missing ice cream?


The light rain was hitting the window of the den with a light pitter patter. The sky outside was dark as the gloomy grey clouds floated by. The rain was barely falling with an effort causing a mist to rise up off the ground. One could call the scene beautiful, a white mist floating over the rolling hills and though the patches of trees, but one person in particular called it stupid.

That person? It was the only person mad that he couldn't go outside and play. Rinku.

Touya watched as Rinku kicked at the floor from his chair, pouting. He was quite upset, the news had promised him that it was going to be sunny and warm. Curse that news man, he lied.

Touya was sitting in the window seat, reading a book with his shoulder pressed up against the window glass. The soft sound of rain always made him want to sleep but his book was too interesting to put down just yet.

Rinku hardly ever wanted to go play outside. He was always playing his video games and watching TV. Only when it was raining and he wasn't allowed to play outside, did he want to. Typical child behavior.

"Rinku." The demon child looked up when he heard his name called. "Why don't you do something to keep your mind off of the rain?" There had to be something to keep him from making a hole in the floor from pouting. All of his sighing and foot stomping was making it hard for Touya to enjoy his book.

Rinku glared at the window. "There's nothing to do." Another sigh along with another kick to the floor.

"Why don't you play those video games you always play? You hardly want to go outside, even if it's sunny, when you play those." It was true. Many times had come that Suzuki would have to literally kick the screaming and kicking child outside to get some fresh air, saying that all those video games would rot his brain, and to get the TV back for about 30 minutes that day to watch his favorite show.

Chuu would usually come to the child's rescue even though he never won against Suzuki and Touya's speeches that Rinku needed 'other' activities. But he would try which got him on Rinku's good side. Even though it was very unlikely that Chuu could ever do anything to get on his bad side, or at lease stay there for more then 10 minutes.

Suzuki sometimes went as far as to lock the yo-yo child outside 'for his own good'. About a day after that, Suzuki had found himself super-glued to his chair at dinner. No one knew where Rinku had found the super-glue, probably from Suzuki's lab, but that had been the end of Suzuki's favorite pair of pants along with Rinku's yo-yos being taken away for a few days.

A whole carton of ice cream had also disappeared the day of the super-glue 'incident', but everyone knew as clever as Rinku was, he wasn't capable of sneaking past Suzuki and Shishi in the kitchen long enough to grab the goods and make a break for it without being spotted.

Only one person was able to do that and he would never confess to it. One person was guilty, though no one could figure out how. He never left any evidence of his crimes, not even the empty ice cream carton could be found, but Suzuki knew who it was. It had to be him.

Jin grinned too much when he did something wouldn't bother hiding it. Shishi wouldn't eat the whole thing for fear that it would ruin his complexion. Rinku always does guilty glances and Suzuki would have known if he had eaten it while working in his lab.

Touya was the ice cream thief. Everyone knew he had a sweet tooth, especially for frozen treats. He was also the only one able to sneak away with that much ice cream without being seen. If ice cream was his only guilty pleasure, then he could keep stealing the ice cream. After all, Suzuki could always buy more. It's not like Touya was stealing anything of value or breaking anything.

Touya slightly grinned at remembering that he had stolen the ice cream that week and no one could figure out where it had gone. Jin had blamed it on the faeries and the blarney, saying that they liked sweet treats or they would start playing tricks on everyone if none were to be found. Jin believed in the old Irish myths, but hardly anyone else did.

Shishi had blamed it on Jin which got him to fling mashed potatoes at the samurai. It all ended in a big food fight that Touya had to help Suzuki clean up, after prying him out of the chair. Rinku must have put the glue in his chair when the food was being thrown and Suzuki was dodging and tossing rolls. Touya had got some nice shots in though. He managed to hit Chuu right in the face with half a steak and had gotten a spoon full of peas in Shishi's hair.

Having mashed potatoes shoved down his pants wasn't very pleasant, especially since he had to help clean the kitchen before he could clean himself up, but it had been fun.

Touya shook his head. This house was always crazy. At least he would always have fond memories of his friends and the moments they shared.

Touya looked over at Rinku who seemed deep in thought. He was about to ask what he was thinking about when Rinku jumped from his chair, ran over to the TV, and turned on his video game system. A constant sound was better then silence with loud noises every other minute.

Chuu's soft snores didn't bother the ice demon's concentration except for a few sudden loud snores when Chuu rolled or moved on the couch.

It was another normal day in the demon household.

Chuu was lying asleep on the couch. Actually, he was half way hanging off the couch seeing as he was bigger then the poor piece of furniture. His feet always stuck out over the arm rest of the sofa as he used the other arm rest along with his arm as a pillow.

Rinku was sitting in front of the TV playing some shooting game. Most likely it had something to do with zombies and brains. Rinku wasn't one for games that required strategy, they were boring and 'stupid'.

Shishi could be heard up stairs singing. He was probably either grooming himself or he was doing karaoke. Touya bet that the samurai was doing both. The mirror was Shishi favorite spot in the house. It didn't matter which one, as long as he could see himself.

Jin was off somewhere doing Jin things. No one really knows what all he does when left alone, actually, no one really wanted to know. He was too happy all of the time. Shishi had put bad images into everyone's head about what Jin could possibly be doing. Only Shishi would verbalize those types of things to his room mates.

Touya bet he was either sleeping or pestering Shishi to play a game. Jin was king of checkers, mainly because no one else wanted to play with him.

Suzuki was down in his lab working on something new. He always was. He wouldn't show anyone what he was working on until it was complete. He would rather stab himself with a fork then show someone an uncompleted project.

And here Touya was curled up with a book.

Yup. It was just another ordinary day. It felt like something was missing. But what?

KA-BOOM!!

Chuu had awoke with a start and had fallen off the couch. Rinku had dropped his controller when he jumped and Touya had almost thrown his book.

"Damn it Jin!! Get the hell out!!" was Suzuki's echoing scream.

Jin could be heard flying with a loud 'woosh' sound up the stairs into the kitchen and up the other set of stairs into his and Touya's bedroom where he slammed and locked the door.

Ok, NOW it was another normal day.

**END**

**Authors note**: I got this one typed up late last night. And yes, that was a masturbation joke aimed at Jin. It turned out longer then I thought it would. I have a few other ideas that will hopefully be up soon. Reviews would be lovely. They get me motivated. I don't own the characters used. I wish I did though.


End file.
